Afterlight
by clairexxxbookworm
Summary: Newt woke up from his blackout. Then he find out that he is back where he once was. Back where he wanted to jump off the walls.He has no idea what is going on and why he is there. Then he meet the first girl he ever saw and said some things that hurt him more than anything.


**Chapter 1**

It all started with darkness.

Everything bloody dark.

It always had to lead trouble.

I had no idea what was going on, but all I know that everything was dark.I was the ground in pain. I had no idea what was going on until my eyes finally opened. I burst of light shined into my eye. I covered them, for a few seconds and sat upward. I removed my hand, got up and looked spring grass surrounded by open space. It was a blue sky and a hot summer day. The sun shined, big and bright in the sky. I turned around and then I saw wall. Not any ordinary wall. These walls were towering and high. The walls were giant doors of metal. Then he remembered.

"_It can't be,"_ He thought.

He ran down the walls to a section where it was different then everything was a section full of weren't ordinary were names of people that he _knew._The names had all his old friends.

_Alby _

_Adam _

_Ben_

_Billy _

_Chuck_

_Clint_

_Dave_

_Frankie_

_Gally_

_George_

_Jack_

_Jackson_

_Jeff_

_Minho_

_Nick_

_Siggy_

_Stan_

_Stephen_

_Teresa_

_Thomas_

_Tim_

_Winston_

_Zart_ and. . . . .

_Newt._

He's back. Back where he was originally. Back where he wanted to kill at the Glade.

Back at the _Maze._

**_Chapter 2_**

"Why. . .how?" He asked to himself out loud. "This cant be possible."

"I'll explain everything." Someone said behind him.

I was a voice. A female voice. He known that voice over a thousand turned around. It was a girl. She had thick dark hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a thin blue button shirt and old jeans. Then he remembered that she was the first girl he had ever seen here.

_Teresa._

"Hello Newt. Long time, no see," she said.

"You should start explaining what the bloody damn hell is going on here now," I growled.

"I'll tell you insi-"

"No. What I said was _you_ should start what going on _here_."

"Fine,"she said. "Look, we were taken here."

"By who?" I asked.

"Not by a who, it's. . it's."

"Yes?"

"Its more like a what."

"What do you mean 'a what'. Like a monster, or a Crank or Winked?" I asked.

"No, look. . . were. .were."

"Were what?"

"Were gone. Were dead."

"Oh, you got to be joking," I said.

"I'm serious Next," she said.

"This couldn't be possible-"

Then I remembered something. I looked back at the names and stared at one name. One name that changed my life.

_Thomas._

He remembered what was a crank. A bloody crank. He went crazy and he told Thomas to kill him. He screamed at him and directly told him to kill him with a gun. He yelled at him, cursed at him, say things that he didn't mean. He told him that he was stupid when he was he was just trying to be the hero for attention, but he was not. He told him that he hated him. He was his best friend and put all this pressure on him, just to pull the trigger.

This is what I made him.

I made him a bloody _murderer_.

I touched his carved name on the wall and collapsed to my knees.

"_Tommy._Tommy. . .Tommy what have I done," I said sadly whispered.

"I'm sorry Newt."Teresa said softly and touched my shoulder.

"What have I done Teresa, I made him a murderer."

I tear flung down my cheek. I never cried before. I always had to be one of those guys to suck it up. Now, I didn't know what to do.

"Newt, he knew you didn't where a _Crank. _You were crazy. He knew that you didn't mean to say any of those words to hurt him,"she said. "He is a great guy. I sacrificed myself to him. It was worth it."

"He was a great guy who's heart had to be broken by me,"I said. " I need to see him."

I got up and it wasn't Teresa that was was Thomas and Minho. It was night and they had set up camp somewhere he didn't were roasting sausages on a fire and talking and laughed. It wsa so great to see there faces.

"Dude that is so not fair."Thomas laughed

"Yeah it is." Minho said.

"Oh cut it out!" He haughted.

The lightliy shoved each other. This made Newt smile. He hasn't seen them have fun in a while. Laughing, fooling around. The brotherhood. He wished he could be there at there side.

"Hey Minho," Thomas asked.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I wish Newt could be here." He said.

"Yeah. I do wish the Mighty Gladers were back together," Minho said.

"I feel like there is 1/3 of myself gone. Like I'm displaced without him.I know everything he said to me wasen't true. He's a great guy."

He forgives me. I thought he would be mad.

"Yeah," Minho said and clapped his back. "Well, he'll always be with , come got to go to sleep.

Minho curled into his sleeping bag and started to sleep.

"Hey Minho,"Thomas said.

"Yeah?" Minho asked.

"Newt's watching us, I know it."

"Yeah." Minho said and went to sleep.

Thomas grabbed a bucket of water and pour it on the fire, the he got himself in a sleeping bag and looked at the stars.

"I miss you, Newt." He said.

"I miss you too, kid." I said.

Thomas closed his eyes.


End file.
